Ben Ishida: Master of Sinnoh
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Left for dead in an alley by his parents, Ben Tennyson is rescued by Arceus and brought to the Sinnoh Region in the world of Pokémon! With new friends by his side, nothing will stop Ben from becoming a Pokémon Master! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm not going to bore you with an extremely long author's note this time. Let's just say that I recently thought to do a Pokémon crossover with Ben 10 and leave it at that! Also, Ash doesn't exist in this story. Sorry to all of you Ash fans out there.**_

 _ **Pairing: Ben T. x Dawn**_

 _ **Ben's Starter Pokémon: Undecided. Poll is up for that.**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

 **"Bold Underlined" = Pokémon Data**

* * *

 _ **An Infant's Saving Grace!**_

* * *

In the town of Bellwood a lone baby, barely a month old, is crying out for its mother and father. However, these cries were being left unanswered as he was left in an alley with only his blanky for comfort.

The baby in question was a boy with a small tuft of brown hair on his head, and pale skin. He was only about ten pounds and eight ounces in weight, but his belly rumbled loudly showing just how hungry he was. This baby is Ben; formerly Ben Tennyson. Why did I say formerly you ask?

Well, earlier that month, Ben's mother and father, Carl and Sandra Tennyson, had decided that they didn't want their son. However, they didn't want to leave him in an orphanage since they would be forced by Carl's father to take him back and continue to raise him. So instead, they left him alone in an alley to die a slow and lonely death.

No matter how hard he cried, the poor child didn't realize that no one was around to pick him up. He was also very hungry and desperately wanted his mother's milk to satisfy the growing pain in his belly! Alas, poor Ben wouldn't be getting that either. It's a sad, sad thing to know that something as terrible as this had to happen. But it did.

Suddenly, an emerald green colored portal opened up a few feet away from Ben, and an imposing looking creature stepped through it. The creature looked oddly like a horse that was white and gray in color. It had piercing green and red eyes, golden hooves, and an odd golden ring around its midsection. This creature is known as Arceus; the Alpha Pokémon. He heard the child's cries, and rushed over to help the defenseless infant.

Arceus lowered his head to Ben, and gave him a gentle nuzzle as if to tell him that everything was okay. His method of calming the child worked, as Ben slowly ceased his wailing. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal that they were a beautiful emerald green color, which were instantly filled with infantile curiosity when he saw Arceus. The child started cooing, and reached up with his tiny arms to try and touch the Alpha Pokémon. This action caused Arceus to use his psychic powers to levitate Ben onto his back.

"There, there, little one. I shall take you somewhere where you can grow up to be a great hero one day! A place where you will be safe, warm, and loved." Arceus said VIA telepathy.

Ben didn't really understand what Arceus was saying, but he couldn't help but start giggling cutely. Arceus "smiled" at this action and opened up a portal to a world where a hero was truly needed. He stepped through while taking Ben with him, and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

 _ *****In the Sinnoh Region*****_

* * *

In the world of Pokémon, we find ourselves in a small town by the name of Twinleaf Town. It was a humble town where some children grew up to be Pokémon trainers, and was surrounded by beautiful nature. And it was at a humble two story house that Arceus' portal opened up as the Alpha Pokémon stepped out with his young charge.

Arceus walked up to the house, and used his psychic powers to gently lower Ben onto the welcome mat in front of the door. The little one had fallen asleep during the transport there and was none the wiser as Arceus rang the doorbell a few times.

The noise was enough to wake Ben, and he started crying loud enough to be heard. Arceus had just left through another portal that had closed just as a woman who looked to be in her early twenties answered the door.

The woman in question was known as Annabel Ishida, one of the world's most powerful Pokémon trainers who specializes in Dragon types. She had long brown hair that was currently done up in a bun, a tan skin color, and a set of blue eyes. The only clothing she currently had on was a thin bathrobe. She heard the cries of a baby, and looked down to see Ben crying on her front porch.

Gasping in surprise, she knelt down and picked up the poor boy. Her dormant maternal instincts were brought to the surface as she cradled Ben in her arms, wondering who left him there. Her question was answered when she found a note attached to Ben's blanket. She picked it up and began to read it to herself.

 _"To whomever it concerns,_

 _It saddens me to say that this child, Ben, was left for dead in an alley by his previous parents. Please raise him like he was your own, as he is destined for great things!_

 _Signed, a friend."_

Annabel looked at the note, and then back at Ben. She made her decision right then and there as she brought the boy inside while closing the door behind her. She would raise Ben as her own son, and teach him everything she knew about being a Pokémon trainer! At that moment, Ben Tennyson was no more! And rising up like a Phoenix from the ashes was Ben Ishida, future Pokémon Master!

* * *

 _ **Well, I'm gonna post a poll for what Ben's starter Pokémon will be. Please be sure to vote, and I hope to see lots of reviews for this story! Next on my list of updates is Ben Tennyson's Five Nights at Frannie's! Read, review, enjoy! Flamers will be executed VIA Arceus' Judgment attack!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**THIS STORY FINALLY HAS A NAME! Thank you fan fiction author God of the Challenge for supplying me with a name for this story! Now, I'm gonna leave the poll up until next chapter, so this one is just a little introductory chapter that will show just how well Ben is doing in the Sinnoh Region. I hope you guys enjoy it, because the real action won't start until I get my Pokémon Diamond game in the mail.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Pokémon!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

 **"Bold Underlined" = Pokémon Data**

* * *

 _ **Deciding on the Starting Partner!**_

* * *

Today was a very special day in Twinleaf Town. Why? Because it is the birthday of two certain children that are considered the pride and joy of the town. And in the Ishida household, we find the mother of one of these children sneaking up to that child's room.

And next to her was a Pokémon that looked like a little serpentine creature. It had a snake-like body with pink skin and a pure white underbelly, big, white wing-like ears, and big, black eyes. It also had a small white dot in the middle of its forehead, and a white muzzle.

This Pokémon is a Dratini, a Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon from the far off Kanto region. But this wasn't an ordinary Dratini. It's actually a very rare variant of its species commonly known as a shiny Dratini. But what's a Pokémon as rare as this one doing in the Sinnoh Region? Well, it all started when a Pokémon poacher stopped nearby Twinleaf Town when Ben was six years old. The little boy saw how the poacher had Dratini locked in a cage, and how sad she looked.

Naturally, Ben didn't like how the man treated Dratini at the time. So he picked up a big stick, and started beating up the man before he could even call out one of his own Pokémon! Thankfully, Annabel was there at the time. She used her own starter Pokémon known as Garchomp to free Dratini just as Ben knocked out the poacher with a well placed hit to the head, which also broke the stick he was using to fight him with.

With the threat neutralized, Ben went to check on Dratini and was immediately assaulted by cuddles and Pokémon kisses. Dratini could tell that Ben meant no harm and has lived with his family ever since, even though she's still a wild Pokémon.

Currently, Annabel and Dratini were opening the door to Ben's room. They saw that he was still sleeping soundly, and Annabel smirked at this. She quietly tip toed over to her son's bed with Dratini on her shoulder, and put the dragon-type Pokémon next to Ben.

"You know what to do." Annabel said.

Dratini needed no further instruction. She slipped under the covers, and coiled herself around Ben. And once she did... She started tickling the living daylights out of the sleeping boy!

Poor Ben could only resist for so long. He burst out laughing and started thrashing around trying to dislodge the assailant, but to no avail.

 **"Alright! No more! Ha ha ha! I give, I give! Uncle! Uncle! Ha ha ha ha!"** laughed Ben.

Fortunately, Dratini stopped tickling Ben and gave the lad a chance to catch his breath. When he had calmed down enough, Ben gave Dratini an affectionate scratch behind the ear getting a happy "tini" in return.

"How ya doing today, Wyvern? Ready for a full day of fun and excitement?" Ben asked.

"Tini, Dratini!" Wyvern responded in her native tongue.

"Well, it won't be happening until you get dressed young man. So hurry, breakfast is ready!" Annabel said, walking out of Ben's room.

Ben rushed over to his closet to get ready while Wyvern just sat on Benn's bed and waited patiently for her long time friend to finish getting ready. When he came out, Ben was wearing a black T-shirt with a white collar connected to a white stripe running down the middle, a pair of green cargo pants, and a pair of green and black sneakers. He was also wearing a black baseball cap with a green and white Pokeball on the front.

Ben walked over to the bed, and held out his arm for Wyvern to coil over. She climbed up Ben's arm and rested her head on his left shoulder. With that done, they made their way downstairs to the dining room where Ben's mom had whipped up a big buffet for them. Ben sat down at the table while Wyvern made her way to the floor where a big bowl of Pokemon food was set down for her.

"Happy birthday, Ben! I hope you still have that card that Professor Rowan sent you, because you can't become a trainer without it." Annabel said, patting her son on the back.

"I know mom." Ben said as he pulled a card out of his pocket. "I've got it right here. Trust me, I don't plan on losing this!"

On the card was directions to get to Professor Rowan's lab, along with a picture of the three starter Pokemon that the trainers would get to start out with. One of them was an orange and yellow monkey Pokemon that had green eyes, and a little flame for a tail. It was a Fire-type Pokemon

Another one was a small penguin chick with a yellow beak, blue feathery down, yellow feet, and black eyes. It held a proud demeanor like those of a royal family line. This one was obviously a Water-type Pokemon.

And finally, there was a pokemon that looked like a quadruped turtle. It had a brown, green, black, and yellow coloration with yellow eyes, and a twig with two leaves growing out of its head. This one was without a doubt the Grass type of the bunch.

"That's good. So have you decided on which one will be your starter Pokemon yet?" Annabel asked.

"Not yet." Ben replied, looking at his choices. "They're all so cool, and have the potential to become so powerful! But whichever one I choose, I just know it'll be a great team member! But Chimchar the Fire-type, Piplup the Water-type, or Turtwig the Grass-type? How will I choose?!"

Wyvern looked a little down at this information. She knew that she couldn't become Ben's starter Pokemon, but she really wanted to join Ben on his quest to become a Pokemon Master. Seeing the downtrodden look on Wyvern's face, Ben immediately began to reassure her that she wouldn't be left behind.

"Hey, don't worry girl! I promise once I have my official starter, you'll be the first Pokemon I catch!" Ben declared.

Wyvern immediately perked up at this. She may not be getting to be Ben's official starter Pokemon, but at least she'd be the first one he'd catch!

"You know something, Ben? Why should you wait?" Annabel asked.

Ben and Wyvern turned to the Dragon-type trainer, and were shocked when she took out an empty Pokeball that was black with a golden yellow stripe running across the center that was outlined by two white stripes, and a dark red stripe that was outlined by two thin yellow stripes on the top of the ball. This was a Luxuryball, a Pokeball that was specially made so that a Pokemon that was caught with it would grow more friendly towards its trainer quickly.

Annabel handed the Luxuryball to Ben, and he stared at it in awe. He looked at his mom, and she nodded as if answering his unasked question. Ben turned to Wyvern, but couldn't do anything. Why? Because she already tapped the Luxuryball with her tail before being absorbed into it in a flash of red light! She didn't struggle as the Luxuryball "pinged" to signify a successful capture.

Ben stood up and held the item containing his friend high as he cheered for this first capture.

 **"ALRIGHT! Wyvern just joined my team!"** Ben cheered.

Annabel laughed a bit at her son's behavior. He was exactly like her when she was his age!

"Okay, hotshot! Let Wyvern out and let's eat before you go on your journey, because I know you guys are as hungry as a pair of Ursarings!" Annabel said with a laugh.

* * *

 _ **And there you have it! Ben just caught himself a shiny Dratini for his team! This won't affect the poll since Dratini is not Ben's starter Pokemon, I just really like shiny Dratini! Now, I'm gonna leave the poll up until next chapter, and will be following the story plot of the Pokemon Diamond game when I get it, so be sure to keep voting! Here are the poll results and Ben's current team.**_

 _ **Poll Results (Current)**_

 _ **Turtwig: 9 votes**_

 _ **Chimchar: 8 votes**_

 _ **Piplup: 2 votes**_

 _ **Tauros/Tentacruel Hybrid: 1 vote**_

* * *

 _ **Ben's Current Team**_

 _ **Wyvern (Shiny Dratini)**_

 _ **Level: 10**_

 _ **Moves: Twister, Thunderwave, Body Slam**_

 _ **Please note that all of Ben's Pokemon aside from Wyvern will be nicknamed after his aliens in order to keep some more of the Ben 10 spirit there.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, I may not yet have my game, but I can at least do the chapter where Paradox and the others come into play. Although it's probably gonna take awhile for my game to show up. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I poured my blood, sweat, and tears into this chapter!**_

 _ **Chowder: It's the blood that makes it a good chapter!**_

 _ **Me: Just don't go around EATING the chapters again! Also, here's the result of the poll that I posted for Ben's starter Pokemon.**_

 _ **Turtwig: 13 votes**_

 _ **Chimchar: 13 votes**_

 _ **Tentacruel/Tauros Hybrid: 3 votes**_

 _ **Piplup: 2 votes**_

 _ **As it was a tie between two powerhouse Pokemon, I've decided that Ben will start out with… You know what, I'm gonna be evil this time and leave you in the dark until next chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Pokemon!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

 **"Bold Underlined" = Pokemon Data**

* * *

 _ **Meddlers of Dimensional Affairs!**_

* * *

Ben and Wyvern had just finished their breakfast and were about to set off to Sandgem Town so they could meet the newest member of their team. Ben had already packed up everything he would need for the journey last night It was gonna be long and challenging, but Ben was determined to be the greatest Pokemon Master out there!

"Let's see if everything's still here. Potions, check. Paralyze Heals, check. Antidotes, Awakens, Ice Heals, and Burn Heals? Check, check, check, and check! Good! I think we're ready!" Ben said to himself.

"Dratini!" Wyvern said in agreement.

Ben slung his bag over his back and was about to return Wyvern to her Pokeball, but he was stopped by his mother.

"Ben, wait a minute!" Annabel said.

Ben and Wyvern looked to see that the elder Ishida woman was holding a neatly folded jacket of some kind. It was forest green in color with a big black number ten inside of a red and white Pokeball on the back. The same logo was printed in a smaller size on the left side of the chest, but there was also something stitched onto the tag on the back of the collar.

"What's this?" Ben asked, as his mother handed him the jacket.

"It's a little something to show you that I will always believe in you, Ben." Annabel explained. "I was gonna give this to you after you completed the Sinnoh League, but something in my gut told me that now's the right time."

Ben held the jacket in his hands as he noted that it was his mother's own stitchwork on this particular jacket. Not only was Annabel a powerful Pokemon trainer in her day, but she is also a world renowned seamstress. In fact, she made every scrap of clothing that Ben wore since he was a baby! Ben noticed a note stitched into the tag with pink string, and read it to himself.

 _"To my little Pokemon Master. Always dream big, and fight hard! With love, mama."_

Ben almost broke into tears when he finished reading that message. He immediately put the jacket on, and noticed that it was a few sizes too big for him.

"I made it about three sizes too big so you could grow into it as the years passed. I just wanted you to have a little piece of me that you could always carry around with you on your journey." Annabel explained.

She rolled up Ben's sleeves up to his wrists, and patted down the wrinkles before stepping back with a satisfied look on her face. Ben had just about lost the last of his reserve, and tackled his mom into a hug. He may seem like a momma's boy, but in reality he was just very much emotionally attached to his mother. Annabel hugged her son back, wishing that he didn't have to leave so soon.

Wyvern looked at the scene before her with a Dratini's equivalent to a smile on her face. She still remembered how her meema reacted when it was time for her to leave the nest. It would appear that history was repeating itself.

* * *

 _ *****Back in Ben's Old Dimension*****_

* * *

A certain Time traveler was watching this scene through a time portal with a frown on his face. This wasn't supposed to happen at all! This Ben was supposed to live to become a villain with an Omnitrix at his disposal, only to be turned to the side of good by his family. But then that Alpha Pokemon had to interfere with the time stream! It irked him so!

"Dear me! This won't do at all!" Paradox said to himself.

He left through a different portal to inform Gwen, Max, and Kevin of these events and hopefully get the timestream fixed. But he was completely unaware that a certain Alpha Pokemon and Temporal Pokemon were watching him with disapproval written clearly on their faces.

"That wretched Time Walker! Trying to interfere in the balance of time that I have so jealously guarded for centuries!" Dialga said to himself.

"Worry not, my child. I have a plan!" Arceus said. "I need you to gether the other Legendaries in the Hall of Origins and await my arrival!"

Dialga snapped a quick salute before going to do as he was told. Arceus stared back into the portal where he saw his chosen one returning his Dratini to her Pokeball before slinging his bag on.

"He shall not interfere in your destiny, my chosen one! I shall make sure of it!" Arceus said before disappearing to the Hall of Origins.

* * *

 _ **Ben's Current Pokemon Team**_

 _ **Wyvern: Shiny Dratini (Female)**_

 _ **Level: 10**_

 _ **Known Moves: Twister, Thunder Wave, Body Slam**_

* * *

 _ **If anyone has any requests for possible Pokemon that Ben can catch during his journey, let me know in the reviews. Also, you need to include the name of one of Ben's aliens that you'd like that Pokemon to be called. For example; a Male Gible named Ripjaws.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, I didn't expect to have gotten so many ideas for Pokémon that Ben could catch and the Alien names they'd get. But now, I've got exactly the kind of starter I want Ben to have! And just so you know, Paul won't be in this story either. I really don't like that guy, or how he treats his Pokémon! Now, on with the show!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Pokémon!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Pokémon Data**

* * *

 _ *****In the Hall of Origin*****_

* * *

Arceus was currently in the meeting room of the Hall of Origin with all of the other Legendaries gathered for an important meeting. The subject? A certain interfering Time Walker. There were quite a few different legendaries there. There was of course Arceus and Dialga, but there were some others there as well. There were Pokémon like Palkia, Darkrai, Cresselia, Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Celebi, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Latias, Latios Mew, and MewTwo.

Unfortunately, a few others like Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Manaphy, Phione, Shaymin, Giratina, Victini, and the Regi's couldn't make it to the meeting. But Arceus was understanding of why they couldn't make it. They hadn't yet regained enough of their strength to travel to and from the Hall of Origins, so Arceus would bring them up to speed later.

"Why does the Time Walker wish to return your chosen one to a world where he would have died at a young age?" Uxie asked.

"He feels that every universe of this Tennyson character must have an Omnitrix wielding Ben in order to preserve the balance of power. Be would dare to mess with my chosen one like this!" Arceus growled.

The other Legendaries looked at each other in worry. They knew that when Arceus was mad, there'd be no stopping him from destroying everything in sight! But thankfully, the Alpha Pokémon's anger wasn't that high just yet. He seemed to be trying to keep his anger in check since they were all there.

"This is why I have called you all here! I need willing Pokémon to join Ben's team later on in his journey! Do I have any volunteers?" Arceus asked.

* * *

 _ **Following a Hero's Voyage!**_

* * *

After the tearful goodbye, Ben returned Wyvern to her Poké Ball and set out for Sandgem Town to get his official starter Pokémon. Unlike a certain friend of Ben's, our hero didn't have a bike that he could use to get to the next town quicker. But Ben didn't mind. He honestly preferred to walk as it gave him a greater chance to meet lots and lots of Pokémon that he would miss if he went a using a vehicle.

Ben was currently seeing quite a few different Pokémon that were only native to this Route. Mainly they were Starlys and Bidoofs. However, Ben was certainly not one to be deterred from these common Pokémon. Even the Chimchar that was running right towards him! Wait, what?!

 **"CHIMCHAAAARRR!"**

 **"WHOA NELLY!"** yelped Ben.

The boy and the Pokémon ended up running smack dab into each other in their panic. Ben got up to see that it was the same Chimchar that was supposed to be at professor Rowan's lab. But what was it doing here. Ben knelt down to get a better look at the Chimchar, and saw that it had a few injuries on its arms that looked like they were still fresh.

Suddenly, there were angry calls coming from the bushes as Ben saw something was rushing them. Suddenly, a horde of five wild Pokémon rushed out of the foliage! Ben immediately recognized them as a Pokémon called Zangoose.

Zangoose are a species of Pokémon that resemble Mongoose, but a lot more deadly. They were covered in a thick coat of white fur that had red colored streaks in it. It's eyes are pink with slit pupils in them, pointed ears with the left ear being covered in red fur, a long bushy tail, and on its forepaws it has a pair of wicked sharp black claws that are meant for combat and disemboweling prey. Ben also knew that Zangoose are social Pokémon, and prefer to hunt in packs. They often stand on their short hind legs, but can run on all fours for greater speed.

The lead Zangoose of this horde had an "X" shaped scar over its right eye. The eye was all cloudy and milky showing that it was blind in that eye. They were all growling menacingly and glaring in Chimchar's direction. Ben seemed to understand that the Zangoose had some kind of vendetta against Chimchar for one reason or another, but he couldn't let them kill Chimchar!

"Don't worry, little buddy! I'll protect you!" Ben said to Chimchar.

He got up, and got ready to take out Wyvern's Poké Ball, but that's when a smaller Zangoose made itself known. It walked towards Ben at a slow and cautious pace, eyeing our hero like it was interested in him. But there was something different about this Zangoose.

This Zangoose was a shiny one! In place of the pink fur there was light blue colored fur. And its claws were bright red instead of dark black, while its eyes were more of a cyan blue color. It was also smaller than all of the other Zangoose, signifying that it was also younger than all of the other Zangoose.

Curious about the young Zangoose's behavior, Ben put away Wyvern's Poké Ball and knelt down for a closer interaction. The other members of the Zangoose pack let out warning growls to the youngest member of their pack, but it just kept walking towards Ben. Chimchar hid behind Ben in fear that this Zangoose might attack it.

"It's okay, Chimchar. I'm sure this Zangoose doesn't want to fight." Ben reassured, petting Chimchar on the head to comfort it.

His statement was proven to be true when he heard a rumbling noise coming from the stomachs of the Zangoose horde. The little shiny one and Chimchar included. Ben's eyes widened in realization as he smiled at the Pokémon.

"I think I know what the problem is! You guys attacked because you were hungry, so you lashed out at Chimchar because you wanted food." Ben hypothesized.

"Zan! Zangoose!" denied the pack leader.

"Don't try to deny it. I can read you guys like a map!" Ben said.

The older members of the pack looked down in shame from having been figured out so easily, but the youngest Zangoose looked up at Ben with a childlike curiosity. Ben opened his backpack and reached inside to get something.

The elder members of the Zangoose pack got defensive as they thought that Ben was reaching for one of those human weapons known as a gun. But they were confused when he instead pulled out a few bags of some strange type of brown stuff. They didn't know what it was, but it smelled good.

Ben also pulled a few bowls out of his bag, and poured the strange food stuff into each individual bowl. He put them down in front of the pack and one in front of Chimchar.

"Here you go, everyone! Some of mom's special recipe for Poké Chow." Ben said.

The pack was reluctant to eat the stuff, as they were never very trusting of humans. But they were shocked when they saw the littlest Zangoose eating the Poké Chow with much gusto. Even Chimchar was eating the food without hesitation.

Slowly, the pack leader got closer to his own bowl and took a few experimental sniffs. Cautiously, he took a bite out of the Poké Chow and his eyes widened as the flavor of Bluk Berries mixed with Pecha Berries came rushing forth. Pretty soon, the whole pack was enjoying the food that this human had provided for them.

"Zangoose! Zan, Zangoose!" the pack said in thanks.

The little shiny Zangoose even went as far as to nuzzle Ben affectionately. Ben put everything away, and picked up Chimchar.

"You're welcome, all! Well, I gotta get going now and take Chimchar back to the lab where I begin my Pokémon journey. I hope we meet again!" Ben said.

He pet the little shiny Zangoose and walked away while waving goodbye to the Zangoose pack. The pack waved goodbye in return while giving calls of good luck to Ben in their native language. However, the little shiny Zangoose was looking at Ben's retreating back with a sense of longing. While its pack left off for home, the little shiny Zangoose started following Ben.

* * *

 ** _Ben's Current Pokemon Team_**

 ** _Wyvern: Shiny Dratini (Female)_**

 ** _Level: 10_**

 ** _Known Moves: Twister, Thunder Wave, Body Slam_**

* * *

 _ **Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! Next time we find out just what happens to that little Zangoose and what Ben's starter Pokémon will be! Read on and enjoy! Don't forget to review as well, because I still need names for any female Pokémon that Ben will catch!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Looks like we're finally here at the chapter where Ben receives his starter Pokémon! We're gonna also see him catch a Pokémon through his first battle, so lets get a move on! Time's a wastin! On a side note, I am still accepting name ideas for any female Pokémon that Ben catches. Enjoy!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Pokémon!_**

* * *

 **"..." = Talking**

 ** _"Italics" = Thinking_**

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

 **"Bold Underlined" = Pokémon Data**

* * *

 ** _Heatblast vs. Shiny Zangoose!_**

* * *

After walking for a half an hour with Chimchar sitting on his shoulder, Ben had finally made it to Professor Rowan's lab. It was a simple house with a windmill that provided power to the lab, and a big open field for the Pokémon to roam. Ben got there, and was greeted by his oldest friends from Twinleaf Town.

One of them was a boy that seemed to have a very hyperactive personality. He had messy blonde hair, orange eyes, and tan skin. He wore a T-shirt with a collar on it that had horizontal white and orange stripes, greyish brown jeans, brown shoes, and a green scarf around his neck. This boy is Barry, one of Ben's two best friends and his rival.

The other was a girl with long blue hair that went past her shoulder blades, blue eyes, and porcelain skin. She also had a lithe frame that seemed to have Ben blushing slightly. She was wearing a white beanie hat with a pink Poké Ball design on the front, a black tank top with a white undershirt underneath, a pink miniskirt that went halfway down her thighs, and pink hiking boots. This is Dawn, Ben's other best friend and secret crush.

"Barry! Dawn! You guys made it!" Ben said in happiness.

"Ben! You found Chimchar!" Dawn said, running over to her friend.

Barry noticed this and went to see if the monkey Pokémon was okay. He was relieved, and alarmed when he saw that the only damage Chimchar had sustained were a few scratches.

"What happened to Chimchar?" Barry asked.

"He had a run in with a pack of wild Zangoose that were looking for food. I fed everyone, and the misunderstanding was cleared." Ben explained.

"Hrm! Very well done, Benjamin." said an older male's voice.

The kids looked to see professor Rowan entering the lab. Professor Rowan is an elderly man in his sixties, and one of the world's leading Pokémon researchers. He was wearing formal clothing underneath a white lab coat, and brown shoes. He had tan skin, white hair, and a bushy white mustache. His facial expression made him appear scary, but in reality the professor was a kind man.

"It is good that you have brought Chimchar back to the lab. He somehow managed to get out of the lab and must have left the grounds!" Rowan explained. "He always has been the more adventurous of the three starter Pokémon here."

After taking Chimchar back into the lab and healing him, the professor had the three new trainers gather near a table where the three Pokémon were standing outside of their Poké Balls. Ben, Dawn, and Barry were so excited that they could just burst!

"Now, you three have come here to choose your first Pokémon and blaze your own trails of grand adventure. But you must now choose who will get their Pokémon first." Rowan said.

"I say we let Ben go first. I mean, he did stop to save Chimchar." Dawn said.

"Yeah! You go first, Ben. We'll wait." Barry added.

Ben nodded and stepped up in front of the three Pokémon. They were looking just as excited as Ben and his friends were. But then, who could blame them? They were finally going to get trainers and become even stronger than they were now!

"Now then Benjamin, which Pokémon will you choose for your starter? Will it be... The Fire-type; Chimchar..."

"Chimchar!"

"...The Water-type; Piplup..."

"Pip Piplup!"

"...Or the Grass-type; Turtwig?"

"...Turtwig."

Ben honestly didn't even need to think about it anymore. He had felt a real connection with one of the starters, and had made his choice.

"That's an easy choice! I'm going with Chimchar!" Ben declared.

Chimchar cheered as he jumped onto Ben's shoulder, making the boy laugh at the fire monkey's antics. Dawn and Barry smiled and laughed at the interaction between their friend and his first Pokémon. They were glad that Ben now had a great Pokémon like Chimchar to join him on his journey, and knew that they would look out for each other. Dawn and Barry stepped up to get their Pokémon next, but they heard a small voice that sounded like a Pokémon call.

"Zangoose..."

They looked towards the door to see that it was a shiny Zangoose that couldn't be any older than a child. While Rowan and the others were shocked to see a shiny Pokémon up close, but Ben and Chimchar's eyes widened in recognition.

"Hey, you're that shiny Zangoose from the pack that chased Heatblast! What're you doing here, little buddy?" Ben asked.

"Who's Heatblast?" Dawn asked.

"That's the nickname I chose for Chimchar." Ben explained.

While Ben and Dawn were talking, the young Zangoose ran over to Ben and started flailing about in his arms like it was trying to challenge him. Ben immediately understood what it was the little one wanted.

"I get it! You wanna join my team, but you wanna battle me to show that you're strong, don't you?" Ben asked.

"Zangoose! Zan, Zangoose!" the little Zangoose replied with a nod.

"Alright then, let's take this outside." Ben instructed. "Are you up for a battle, Heatblast?"

"Char! Chimchar!" Heatblast replied enthusiastically.

Ben followed the Zangoose out to the front of the lab where they would have their battle. Professor Rowan had given Ben a few Poké Balls to use in his attempt to catch Zangoose as well as giving him Heatblast's Poké Ball, while he and the others sat on the sidelines in order to watch.

Heatblast and Zangoose stood apart from each other, both looking confident in their skills and silently wishing each other good luck. Ben was pumped! This was going to be his first real attempt at catching a wild Pokémon, and he was determined not to screw this up. Finally, Zangoose started off the match by charging at Heatblast with its claws poised to strike. It was using its scratch attack right of the bat!

"Heatblast, dodge and counter with Leer attack!" Ben ordered.

Heatblast did just as his trainer ordered, sidestepping the initial strike before using its Leer attack on the Cat Ferret Pokémon. This move had the desired effect as Zangoose flinched as its defensive power was lowered.

"Now hit it with your own Scratch attack!" Ben ordered.

 **"Chimchar!"** Heatblast cried as it struck Zangoose.

Zangoose cried in pain as the sharp nails of its enemy scraped against its back. But Zangoose wasn't finished yet! It poised its claws to strike again, but this time something else happened. It's claws began to glow with a white light and became longer and sharper!

It slashed at Heatblast with these powerful new claws, and the attack hit home **!**

 **"CHAAAAARRR!"** Heatblast screeched in pain.

 **"HEATBLAST!"** Ben cried in worry.

Heatblast hit the ground in front of Ben, groaning in pain. But he was a stubborn Chimchar. He got back up, but he was panting heavily. That last attack did quite a lot of damage, and he knew it! And from the look on Ben's face, he knew this too.

 _"Heatblast won't last another attack like that one! We'd better wrap this up fast before it's too late!"_ Ben thought to himself.

From the sidelines, Dawn, Barry, Rowan, Piplup, and Turtwig were commenting on the battle. They were very impressed. For such a young Pokémon, that Zangoose really knew how to fight!

"That's one strong Zangoose!" Barry said.

"What was that move it used on Heatblast?" Dawn asked.

"Fury Cutter. It's a Bug-type move that makes the claws on a mammalian Pokémon much longer and sharper in order to allow greater cutting power." Rowan explained.

Piplup and Turtwig started calling out like mad to Heatblast. They were cheering him on in hopes that their old friend might be able to win his first real battle. It certainly felt good to the young Chimchar, but he knew it would take more than cheers to win this.

Zangoose charged at Chimchar on all fours, leaving a streak of white light behind it as it did. This was Quick Attack, one of the fastest moves in a Zangoose's arsenal.

"Look out, Heatblast! Evade it!" Ben ordered.

Heatblast did as his trainer said, and had managed to dodge the attack by the skin of his teeth!

"Nice job, Heatblast!" Ben said, before he saw Zangoose turn back while still attacking. "But it's coming back! Jump, then use Scratch!"

"Chimchar!" Heatblast nodded.

He crouched down as he waited for Zangoose to get closer to him. He only had one shot at this, and intended to make it count. Closer... Closer...

 **"CHIM... CHAAAAR!"**

With a mighty leap and a battle cry, Heatblast jumped up and avoided Zangoose's Quick Attack before hitting it with a Scratch attack. Zangoose was too surprised to dodge, and took a direct hit from Heatblast.

Zangoose grunted when it hit the ground, before falling unconscious with swirls in its eyes. Seeing his chance, Ben took out one of the Poké Balls Rowan gave him and pressed the button in the center to make it bigger. The device expanded until it was big enough to be gripped in his hand.

 **"Alright, go... Poké Ball!"** Ben shouted.

He threw the pod-like device with great accuracy and speed. It hit Zangoose and opened up. The downed Pokémon turned into a mass of red energy before being sucked up into the device. It closed and fell to the ground, before it started to shake as Zangoose tried to escape capture.

Ben and Heatblast watched with anticipation as this went down, as did the other spectators. Everyone knew that Heatblast didn't have enough strength left to handle much more combat, so if Zangoose broke out now it would be over! Finally, the Poké Ball pinged to signal a successful capture.

Ben and Heatblast grinned wildly before the boy ran over to pick up the Poké Ball that contained their newest friend and teammate. He lifted it into the air while striking a victorious pose.

 **"Alright! We've just caught... A Zangoose!"** Ben cheered.

 **"CHIM-CHAR!"** Heatblast cheered **.**

* * *

 ** _Ben's Current Party:_**

 ** _Chimchar_**

 ** _Nickname: Heatblast_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _Ability: Blaze_**

 ** _Level: 5_**

 ** _Known Moves: Scratch, Leer_**

 ** _Dratini (Shiny)_**

 ** _Nickname: Wyvern_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _Ability: Shed Skin_**

 ** _Level: 10_**

 ** _Known Moves: Twister, Thunder Wave, Body Slam_**

 ** _Zangoose (Shiny)_**

 ** _Nickname: Undecided_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _Ability: Toxic Boost_**

 ** _Level: 8_**

 ** _Known Moves: Scratch, Leer, Quick Attack, Fury Cutter_**

* * *

 ** _Like I said, I'm still accepting name ideas for any female Pokémon that Ben catches. Especially any for Zangoose! Please Review and Enjoy! Flamers will be sent into an everlasting nightmare courtesy of Darkrai!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome back to Ben Ishida: Master of Sinnoh! We'll be seeing Ben naming his Zangoose. It's taken quite a bit of time on my part to think of a name that is appropriate for this particular Pokémon, but here it is. Now, in the immortal words of Deadpool…**_

 _ **Deadpool: BRING THE NOISE!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Pokemon!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

" _Italics" = Thinking_

" **Bold" = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Pokemon Data**

* * *

 _ **NAMING ZANGOOSE!**_

* * *

After getting his Pokemon all healed up from the battle, Ben and his friends each got their Pokedex from Professor Rowan and set off on their journey. Of course with Barry being the hyperactive and impatient child that he was, he ran off ahead of them to the next town. So, Dawn and Ben agreed to travel together until they reached the next town.

While they were traveling, Ben was still blushing a little. He's had feelings for Dawn since they were small children, but he was always too shy to say anything for fear of being rejected. As they were traveling, the two rookie trainers decided to take a rest in a clearing.

"Come on out, everyone!" Ben cried.

He threw all three of his Poke Balls into the air, and released his Pokemon in flashes of white light. Wyvern, Heatblast, and the shiny Zangoose all were very happy to get some fresh air after being in their Poke Balls. Seeing her friend let his Pokemon out, Dawn decided to do the same.

"Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn cried.

In a flash of white light, the Penguin Pokemon came out of his Pokeball.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup said, puffing out his chest.

"How're you all doing today, gang?" Ben asked. "Ready to start our adventure?"

"Dratini!"

"Chimchar!"

"Zangoose, Zan-Zangoose!"

Each member of Ben's team was ready to train and become stronger for whatever challenges may lie ahead. But they were a bit confused when Ben took out a small, green and black device.

"Now, before we can begin training of any kind, I wanna scan you guys to see what moves you know and what level you all are." Ben explained.

He first held the Pokedex up to Heatblast, and the device began to speak in a metallic voice as a picture of a Chimchar appeared on its screen.

 **Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Level: 5**

 **Known Moves: Scratch, and Leer.**

"Okay, so you've got a basic moveset. But I know that we can both improve!" Ben said.

"Chim-Chimchar!" Heatblast said, nodding in agreement.

Next, Ben held his Pokédex to Wyvern. It was a good thing that Professor Rowan made his Pokédex able to scan Wyvern's data along with the data of her evolutionary forms.

 **Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. It is called the 'Mirage Pokemon' because so few have seen it. It's shed skin has been found.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Marvel Scale**

 **Level: 11**

 **Known Moves: Wrap, Leer, Thunder Wave, and Twister.**

 ***Note; this Pokémon's unusual coloration classifies it as a shiny Pokémon.***

Ben nodded in acceptance. While Wyvern did have a very good moveset, there was indeed room for improvement. Ben made a mental note to take care of that, and try to raise her physical power just in case she ends up in close range combat.

Ben walked over to Zangoose and held the device in front of it. The poor little guy backed up a few steps as the appearance of the Pokédex freaked it out. Our hero noticed this, and put a reassuring hand on Zangoose's head. He scratched it behind the ears, getting a happy purr from the Pokémon.

"It's okay, Zangoose. The Pokédex isn't going to hurt you. Promise!" Ben said.

Zangoose looked a little unsure about this, but it held still long enough to be scanned by the small, mechanical encyclopedia. The data it gave was really an eye opener for Ben. Especially for Dawn, since she was also listening to the data that Ben's Pokédex was providing.

 **Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Zangoose usually stays on all fours, but when angered, it gets up on its hind legs and extends its claws. This Pokémon shares a bitter rivalry with Seviper that dates back over generations.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: This Pokémon possesses the Hidden Ability Toxic Boost.**

 **Level: 8**

 **Known Moves: Scratch, Leer, Quick Attack, Fury Cutter.**

 ***Note; this Pokémon's unusual coloration classifies it as a shiny Pokémon.***

"Wow, you've definitely got some good moves on you, Zangoose!" Ben praised.

Zangoose puffed out her chest in pride. As a Zangoose, she's always had a sense of pride in her fighting abilities. And now that she had a trainer, she'd be able to take that power beyond its normal parameters!

"You know, Zangoose, I think you should have a nickname." Ben said.

Zangoose nodded in agreement. She wanted to have a name just like Heatblast and Wyvern. Ben started scratching his chin in thought, and came up with a few good names for his Pokémon.

"I think I'll call you Wildmutt." Ben said.

But Zangoose nodded in negative.

"Wildvine?"

Again, no.

"Maybe Armodrillo?"

A few seconds of thought before a negative shake of the head. Ben took a few more minutes to think of a good name for Zangoose, and thought about how she fought with a great amount of ferocity.

"Well how about Rath? You like that?" Ben asked.

Zangoose thought about it, before nodding in affirmative with a big smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Stories to be updated next**_

 _ **1\. Chaotic: Ben 10 Style**_

 _ **2\. Ben 10, Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse**_

 _ **3\. Mad Ben's Siren Love**_

 _ **4\. Chaotic: Ben 10 Style**_


End file.
